qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Moorfields 1811 Mission
The mission to Moorfields in 1811 came as a result of the London Hub's efforts to pursue the cryptic leads on Mary Bowman and the phrases "the crimson emerald" and "Moorfields, 1811", as relayed by the dying Donald MacKenzie. ("Glasgow") Background Having confirmed that the Mary Bowman of Spitalfields was the Mary Bowman they were looking for, the team tracked her to Bethlem Hospital in 1811. In a precursor to the main mission, Ethan first visited the hospital separately, posing as a physician to Elizabeth Hughes - the alias Sarah would use - in order to begin the admissions procedure. Infraction No infraction prompted the mission; instead it was more for information-gathering with regards to the dying words of Donald MacKenzie, who was known to have pertinent knowledge of the Reclaimers' operations. Mission Outline Mission Preparations The mission was planned mostly by Enora, who also insisted that there was no need to include Tom in the operation - to which Tom strongly objected. Admission into Bethlem Sarah posed as a melancholy patient, Elizabeth Hughes, so that she could go undercover inside the hospital and track down Mary Bowman again, in accordance with Donald MacKenzie's information. She was accompanied by Ethan, posing as her doctor, and Enora, posing as her sister, while Hafiz remained in their safe house. She was admitted by the hospital steward, Philip Walker, and then taken away by apothecary James Crick and one of the gallery maids, Mildred Fletcher. However, it was at this point where things started to go wrong, as Sarah was first humiliated by being forced to strip, then given an enema that made her lose consciousness. ("Mary") Undercover While in Bethlem, Sarah underwent a series of mental, physical and sexual abuse, mainly at the hands of Crick. Intent on continuing her mission, however, Sarah struck a deal with Walker: in exchange for being given access to Mary Bowman, who he described as wild, feral and dangerous, Sarah agreed to undergo a 'procedure' of Walker's design, which involved a crude form of electroshock therapy. Later, Sarah met with Mary, who called her "the crimson emerald." When the two of them physically touched, it caused an unexpected and violent reaction, the consequences of which were a fundamental change in Mary. After learning that not only had Sarah's tracking device malfunctioned, but that she had also become part of documented history and would be dead within days, Enora relented and had Tom brought in (up until that point Tom had not been a part of the operation). Tom posed as a doctor sent to investigate the hospital on behalf of the Quakers; while there he discovered that Mary Bowman was in the hospital due to her delusions over a mysterious - possibly fictional - woman to whom she referred only as "the crimson emerald". The incident caused by Sarah and Mary caused an infraction, the consequences of which were that Sarah now only had hours left before her death. While Tom and Ethan returned to see Walker and intimidate him into giving up information on Sarah, Walker had already given Crick instructions to have her killed. ("Elizabeth") Ethan rescued Sarah and Home Jumped with her, while Tom and Enora confronted the psychotic - and highly dangerous - Mary Bowman, managing to subdue her and also bringing her back to 2019. ("Bedlam") Interrogation of William Wakefield The team later returned to 1811 to interrogate Mary's uncle, William Wakefield, who confessed to working with Jacob Dorody and gave up information on when they could catch him. William was subsequently arrested as a collaborator. ("Bedlam") Repercussions Several infractions were caused as a result of the mission, including Sarah becoming part of documented history ("Elizabeth"), and the subsequent removal of both her and Mary Bowman from the timeline ("Bedlam"). However, it was the decision of the Echelon to forgive all transgressions, partly because - in an unprecedented occurrence - the Eye had somehow not picked up on Sarah's potential impact on the timeline. Damage control was undertaken by Captain Hamilton and the Sweeper Team. It has been speculated that the entire mission could somehow have been a set-up perpetrated by Donald MacKenzie as retaliation for Sarah 'abducting' his son Daniel for two years.Category:Missions